The Prince's Rose
by mitkit99
Summary: He knew eventually someone would find out and there would be hell to pay. Right now, he didn't care. As his rose said, screw them all. I OWN NOTHING! FEM PERCY!


**The Prince's Rose**

Jason was used to order. He was Roman after all. He grew up on discipline and rules and order.

Then he met her.

He had lost his memories, only just to regain them and find out he was dating a girl that was more like a sister than a lover. He had travelled to Camp Jupiter. He had arrived, feeling not a sense of home, but a sense of loss. He didn't feel right.

Then he saw her, standing there in a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers with her raven hair pulled up into a ponytail and her green eyes wide and brilliant. The blonde, Annabeth, shot forward and grabbed her in a hug, sobbing into her neck. She had screamed at her for getting lost and making everybody worry. Then he had heard her speak for the first time.

"I know Wise Girl."

Her voice was soft and sweet as she comforted her friend. He later found out that besides her body, that was the only thing sweet about her. She was stubborn and reckless and responded to everything anyone said with a quip and a smirk.

He felt jealous when he saw her with Leo and with Nico after they rescued him. He felt scared when she and Annabeth fell to Tartarus. He felt relieved when she came back. He felt worried when she fought and faced a monster.

He felt everything for the daughter of Poseidon.

He didn't admit he was in love with her till she was gone on the quest for the gods, to hunt down some of the fiercest monsters to ever exist. He didn't get to see her before she left. He worried every day for her to return.

She didn't.

He heard nothing of her, no one did. Chiron and Lupa gave word that she completed the quest, but that she would not be returning. It broke everyone, mainly him and the seven along with Reyna, the Stolls, Will Solace, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse. Shortly after they were made into immortal campers and everything almost seemed perfect.

Almost.

The night of the ceremony was the night that changed everything.

He had not felt like joining the party. He was still aching over the loss of Percy to feel like joining in. The others had understood and helped him sneak away. He had returned to his cabin and had lied down, covering his eyes and groaning in exhaustion and heartache.

"Well that about sums everything up."

He had frozen at the sound of her voice for a moment before he had moved his arm and looked around. He found her in his desk chair, slightly spinning it around. She looked out of place in the room, as she was dressed in an ancient white dress, toga he recognized. She looked like she had stepped out of ancient Greece or Rome.

She looked like a goddess.

That had his eyes widening as he stared at her in shock, feeling the godly power coming off of her in waves. It about smothered him.

"What did you do?" were the first words out of his mouth.

She scoffed. "What did I do? This is a product of your father and mine Jason." When he stared at her blankly, she continued. "They asked me to become a goddess twice, once after each war. In all honesty, I should have seen this coming. Your father wanted me immortal and on the Olympian counsel. This was his way of getting that. He and Hermes along with a few other gods set the quest up as a reason to offer me a reward and since there was nothing I wanted they chose for me and I was turned on the spot. I found out later from my brother Triton and Aunt Hestia that it had been a plot. I freaked out and made your father agree to make the rest of you immortal, not that it took much convincing." She said the words like they disgusted her.

He soaked in the information, letting it wash over him. He was immortal because she had asked for it. She was now a goddess, not of her own free will but of the will of his father. There was however something that stood out.

"There was nothing else you could have asked for?"

She shook her head. "I asked the first two times for peace between everyone, did what I could to fix the camps. Besides that, there was nothing else I wanted, or I should say nothing else I wanted I could get." Her green eyes turned glassy from pain and he knew what she was thinking of. It had taken some prying before he finally got the full story of her and Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes and traitor of Olympus.

She let out a small watery laugh. "I found out from Uncle Hades that he chose Elysium. I thought he was going for Isles of the Blessed and rebirth. Turns out he was gonna wait for me to join him. I didn't want to risk getting reborn into a demigod again and reliving all this mess and he knew that." Her laugh turned into a sob. "Not much good it did. Now we are separated for good."

He hated the pain in her voice and knew there was nothing he could do to take it away. He knew Percy still loved the former host of Kronos. He was her first love, probably her soul mate. He didn't like it, but he couldn't change it. He had been hoping he could have been enough for her to not get over, but to move on with.

Now he couldn't.

He wanted to scream and shout but he knew it wouldn't change anything. He was angry but he didn't have an outlet.

She turned to him and stood, moving to the bed to sit beside him. They were so close they were almost touching.

"I was moving on from Luke, still am actually. They ruined that." She whispered, looking at his lips. "Or did they?" She was bold, so of course her actions would match. He still was not expecting her to kiss him.

But she did.

It was even better than he had imagined, almost as if her lips were like rose petals. He could easily compare her to a rose. She was soft and beautiful and a sight to behold when in her element. But it was wrong to touch her, for she had thorns sharp enough to pierce even the toughest beings.

He wanted to stay like that forever but he knew he couldn't. She was a goddess, his cousin. He pulled back, almost letting out a sob at the look of confusion and panic that she had done something wrong that appeared on her face. "We can't." he whispered. "They won't let us."

She knew who they were. The gods would have a fit if they knew of this.

Her green eyes turned dark and dangerous before she turned to him. She moved her face to his ear and let out a whisper in a voice darker than the night outside. "Screw them all."

She pulled back and kissed him again. Before he lost complete thought, he realized why she and Luke had fit so well together. They both were angry at the gods for destroying their lives, making rules about what they should do and how they should act, yet they continually asked them to do their dirty work.

Persephone Airlia Jackson was through with it.

And so was he.

With that thought, he let her kiss him and he kissed her back. He took and took, giving her what she needed while keeping himself satisfied.

As he lay later with her on his chest, he thought of what the outcome would be. He knew eventually someone would find out and there would be hell to pay. Right now, he didn't care.

As his rose said, screw them all.

 **Ok, this came out sooner than I thought it would, and longer.**

 **That leaves the following pairings available.**

 **Apollo/Percy**

 **Will/Percy**

 **Stolls/Percy**

 **Ares/Percy**

 **Hephaestus/Percy**

 **Octavian/Percy**

 **Percy/OC**

 **If I write something for Triton/Percy, Poseidon/Percy, or Hades/Percy, it will be protective brother/parent/uncle. I already did Zeus with the whole in love with your niece thing. I don't think I can write something about them in love with her as well. Plus with all the other I have in love with Percy, might as well have some non-romantic one shots. Another would be Dionysus and how he doesn't hate her. I also have no problem with writing another Luke/Percy or Nico Percy.**

 **Before I end this, I ask for help. I have a love for having the characters read the books or watching the movies and I recently stumbled on one for PJ &TO with a fem!Percy/Jason pairing. Unfortunately I had issues with my phone and I lost it. Does anyone have any idea what it's called or who wrote it? It starts out with Percy not being there and them reading without her which Jason isn't happy about. I don't believe it has been completed.**

 **I think that's about it. Let me know what pairing you want or if you know anything about that story. If you are reading my Lukercy story, Darling of Olympus, you must know that I have added it into a series and want to complete the others before it before I get to updating it. I have not forgotten it. I just need time.**

 **That's it!**

 **Bye Everybody,**

 **mitkit99,**


End file.
